


Dévouement

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crime Scenes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Holding Hands, Hospitals, Injured John, Injured John Watson, Injury, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Sacrifice, Serious Injuries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fait froid. John ne sait plus ce qu'il se passe, mais... Il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dévouement

Une action. Un cri. John ne savait plus où il était. Il avait sauvé Sherlock. C'était le principal. Maintenant, il faisait noir. Tellement sombre... Quelque chose de froid le touchait. John le tenait en retour.  
  
S'accrocher.  
  
Longtemps. Si long... Quand il ouvrit les yeux, John trouva Sherlock non sans une pointe de surprise. Le brun semblait étonné aussi. Non. Soulagé ?  
  
- ... Tu... Détestes... Les hôpitaux.  
- Alors dépêche toi de pouvoir marcher...  
  
Sherlock serra sa main, la tête enfoncée dans les draps tel un enfant qui bouderait. John passa sa main libre dans ses boucles noires, souriant légèrement.  
  
- Oui, oui...


End file.
